


Thoughts From the Flames

by nigeriangirl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fire, Flashbacks, Gen, slight mention about matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeriangirl/pseuds/nigeriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's thoughts during the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts From the Flames

A loud blistering noise erupted after I pressed the button. Flammable waves of red, orange, and yellow gave me the signal for me to sprint. "Where is he?", fits of coughs and pleads of Mr. Yagami filled the room. I ran down the fiery stairway. Metal, that were engulfed in flames, started to fall. As I went down a level, I see Rod laying on the floor, the same one where other lie the same way. While running to the next stairway, a block of metal squashed Rod.  
Too many pure memories filled my head as I race through the stairway. The linen scent soon replaced the burning metal. Laughter of children lingered as the crackling of flames lower down. Black and red stripes cloud my head. Soon, I was loosing energy and the building was about to crumble down like a granola bar. Right behind me, the ceiling collapsed and awakened me from sweet memories.  
Successfully, I ran out before the whole building went down. Running out of breath, I ran crawled into a random car and slumped myself into the dusty gray leather seat. I took a glimpse of myself from the rear view mirror. Just like a candle, blond drips of melted hair riddled my leather vest with dots. Then, I took off my helmet and discovered my burned half. Anger eroded and my body heated up. In the mist of flurry, I punched the window and glass shards scattered. My fist turned red as tears began to fall. I began to violently sob. Hot, regret filed tears made miniature puddles on my black lap. I looked back at the now crumbled hideout, which made me cry even harder. I grew angry and 'Man up, Michael' repeated in my head like a broken record. It didn't help at all. I curled into a fetal position and cried my heart out. I shifted my leg and heard the car turn on. With opportunity in front of me, I leaked more tears. Loneliness and insecurity wrapped itself around me.  
'I miss you, Matt. Where are you when I need you?' I thought. I took a few deep breaths and firmly gripped the steering wheel, stepped on the ignition and drove into the somewhat empty road.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote during school and I haven't been able to submit on here. Luckily, my sister typed it up.


End file.
